izinafandomcom-20200215-history
Urum Zalag
'Urum Zalag '''is the unofficial "mediator" of the current hierarchy. Feeling that an informed population is the best way to properly defend the democratic process, all citizens of Urum Zalag undergo extensive political science education and are encouraged to passionately debate current events - both domestic and galactic. As the Zalag believe that man will become corrupt if given the opportunity, they place great value on their laws and routinely maintain them to prevent dishonest citizens from exploiting loopholes. Culture Proactive Democracy The Zalag are of the opinion that a healthy democracy can only be maintained if all citizens are well educated. If voters do not have all the facts at their disposal, or if they are apathetic about politics, then the lower classes will ultimately be caught in a chokehold by the rich and powerful. This will result in the eventual collapse of the state. To combat the effects of democratic decay, Urum Zalag invests more money into education than any other society in the hierarchy. Young children are taught to analyze and discuss current events shortly after they begin attending full-time school, slowly working their way up to more intellectual conversations. Older students are required to take part in civic improvement projects, spend time on debate teams, and write extensive research papers on the Zalag legal system. Adults are free to do as they like, but all are encouraged to pay close attention to politics. Apathetic or ill-informed citizens are often insulted for their lack of involvement. While other urums may shy away from open debate, the Zalag will drop everything to have a civil argument in public settings. They believe in the free exchange of ideas and opinions. Shying away from debate is compared to holding one's breath -- it will eventually destroy you. As a result of this conditioning, outsiders view the Zalag as very passionate individuals who are easy to offend. The Zalag sometimes forget that not all outsiders are quick to jump on soapboxes or engage in verbal duels. Moderate Politics Urum Zalag is a healthy blend of socialist and capitalist philosophies. They maintain a powerful private sector which is second only to the extreme free market economy of Urum Kankal. Generous welfare programs assist the needy during inevitable downturns and emergencies, though these resources may become strained during times of intense hardship. The Zalag are fairly liberal when it comes to social freedoms. Most drugs are legal, same-sex couples are allowed to marry, and individuals may believe in whatever religion or philosophy they choose. These freedoms are fiercely protected. However, the Zalag have limited free speech -- they have strict laws against overt hate and bigotry. They have also banned homeschooling and private schools, as they feel that these forms of education are inferior to traditional institutions. Education is free for all citizens. Firearms are illegal unless specifically used for hunting, and all those wishing to hunt must first register with the state. Military While the Kankals maintain a monopoly on the hierarchy's very best military technology, Urum Zalag has been moving forward to compete with them. The Zalag are not known for their raw aggression. They prefer to calculate the risks and move in when victory is certain. Using diplomacy is better still. They place emphasis on quick precision strikes rather than large-scale conflict. The Zalag are most famous for their armada. Kankal warships may have slightly better firepower and countermeasures, but the Zalag have a larger, more unified fighting force. They are more than capable of directly challenging the High Urum's impressive armada, which is a point of tension in the hierarchy. Other urums outshine the Zalag when it comes to ground combat, but a close partnership with Urum Iduz has resulted in a mutually beneficial arrangement. The Zalag will use their armada to punch through orbital defenses and gain orbital superiority. The Iduz will then land their impressive ground forces and spearhead surface combat operations. It is rare for one urum to go to war without the other assisting. Family Life The nuclear family dominates Zalag living arrangements. Married couples typically own their own house or apartment. It is typical for both parents to work full-time in order to maximize revenue. Children are looked after by privately owned daycares, retired relatives, or the educational system. Evenings are spent in the company of the family, and great emphasis is placed on 'quality time' during non-working hours and holidays. Teachers play a key role in the development of young people - many of them serving as mentors to their students. A solid friendship between a teacher and their pupil - especially at the university level - frequently extends beyond the time spent in education. Teachers provide friendly counsel to their former students throughout their lifetime, called upon to provide wisdom during troubling situations. Young adults will typically move into small studio apartments that are specifically designed to be affordable for newly independent singles. After obtaining independence, they then build on their early successes and start families if desired. Rite of Passage While the Zalag do not have an official rite of passage for their young people, at least not in the same style as the other urums, formal education ends with a final thesis focused on the urum's legal system. This is often considered to be a Zalag's entry into proper adulthood. A student, no matter their area of study, must select a major law to analyze. They break it down, attempt to expose any weaknesses, and - should they disagree with the law - propose amendments or alternatives. This paper takes several years to finish. Especially well-written papers may be reviewed by government officials if exceptional ideas are presented. Gender Roles Men and women and third gendered persons are considered equal in the eyes of the Zalag, and there are few rigid stereotypes to conform to. All genders are expected to be fiercely intelligent, confident enough to defend their opinions, and self-sufficient. However, unlike the strict egalitarian views of the Iduz, some lingering traits of classical patriarchy remain present in Zalag society. It is considered a greater crime for a man to hit a woman, even if they are of similar weight and build. Many men still believe in elements of chivalry. They feel that women are precious and should be given special treatment - opening doors, pulling out chairs, buying gifts, and so forth. Most women are receptive of these behaviors and have come to expect them from male romantic partners, which can result in a bit of culture shock if they find themselves in the company of men from less "doting" urums. Disposition The Zalag are considered to be friendly, gracious, and intellectual. They are eager to interact with foreigners in order to have lively discussions about all sorts of philosophies and alternative views. A devotion to diplomacy means that most Zalag prefer to resolve problems with words rather than force, and many are considered natural mediators. Ready to launch into a debate at the drop of a hat, the Zalag often intimidate people from other urums with their passionate arguments. Although considered civil in Zalag society, such discussions are unwelcome in other cultures. The Zalag may be seen as overly emotional by less open societies. Militaristic urums may view their soft-handed approach to conflict as naive. Spirituality With their emphasis on justice, the Zalag are often staunch believers in various forms of karma. People who exhibit cruel behavior are meant to find themselves haunted by a series of misfortunes. Kindhearted actions will generate good fortune and dedicated company. Those who believe in reincarnation often think that the actions of one lifetime will echo into the next lifetime. History ''> to be completed < Category:Urums